Combatientes
by Kachorro
Summary: (Masive Crossover/Universo Alterno) Konoha City una de las mas grandes ciudades con combatientes llevara acabo un extraño torneo donde participaran varios guerreros con habilidades sorprendentes y únicas, pero todo esto se vera afectado cuando sucesos sobrenaturales azoten las ciudades obligando a amigos y enemigos a trabajar juntos para la paz regresar. NarutoHarem


Bueno amigos, últimamente eh estado un poco ocupado intentando traerles una manifestación de actualizaciones para un solo día pero eh de decir que mientras divagaba y me distraía con cierto videojuego en todo su esplendor, fue entonces que se me vino una maravillosa idea, yo Kachorro, tengo el poder de hacer un crossover con ese videojuego si, haré un crossover con el Super Smash Bros y todas sus generaciones de Smash, pero este crossover no sera normal, esto será un MASIVE CROSSOVER… bueno no quiero aburrirlos así que por que no comenzamos, no sin antes decir:

El siguiente Super Smash Bros no me pertenece, este fue creado por una persona a quien admiro y me gustaría llegar a trabajar para el algún día si es que llegara a ser posible, Naruto tampoco me pertenece este pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sin mas que decir…

COMENCEMOS…

Konoha City es uno de los lugares más grandes del país del fuego, una ciudad conocida a lo largo de los países elementales no solo por sus famosos tener una academia de combatientes tan grande, es conocida por sus más grandes combatientes salidos de ella, fieros guerreros que se convirtieron en líderes de la ciudad y dieron todo por protegerla.

Ahora nos concentraremos en una casa de clase media, en esta se puede ver lo más básico para poder vivir, cocina decente, baño decente, una sala chica con un cómodo sofá y una televisión mediana, pero lo más importante unos residentes promedio.

- ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡ME QUEDE DORMIDO! -Gritó el joven dentro de la casa-

- ¡PIKAAAAA! -exclamó su acompañante asustado por el repentino grito de pánico- PIKAAA ¡CHUUUUUUUUUU! -Exclamó mientras por la ventana se podía ver la silueta de alguien siendo electrocutado-

Dentro de la habitación podemos ver dos siluetas, la primera es pequeña y parecida a la de un ratón amarillo de largas orejas amarillas con dos pequeños triángulos negros en las puntas, mejillas rojas y circulares, dos pequeñas rayas cafés en la espalda y una cola parecida a un rayo.

La segunda era la de un joven que esta completamente quemado por el ataque de su compañero, sus cabellos son rubios y están alborotados, ojos azules que en este momento estaban tan abiertos de la sorpresa que se llevo por el ataque, mientras de su boca caía saliva, estaba vistiendo una camiseta azul de manga larga algo quemada y unos pantalones negros. En las mejillas del joven hay unas curiosas marcas parecidas a bigotes felinos. El es Naruto Uzumaki de 15 años de edad.

- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ATACAS ASI PIKACHU? -Gritó el rubio encarando a su compañero-

- PIKA PI PIKACHU PIKA PIKA -Le respondió la pequeña criatura muy enojada mientras ambos se gruñían mutuamente, al momento en que las mejillas del pequeño soltaban descargas eléctricas-

- NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS COSAS, TENGO QUE ALISTARME O LLEGARE TARDE -Gritó Naruto corriendo como loco por toda la casa-

A los pocos minutos Naruto estaba listo, llevaba una chaqueta naranja abierta dejando ver una camiseta negra de manga color rojo, lleva unos jeans azules y unos zapatos deportivos color negro con naranja, mientras que en su muñeca colocaba un extraño dispositivo que parecía funcionar como un guante.

- ¿Vienes o que? -Preguntó Naruto a su compañero el cual seguía recostado en la cama con grandes síntomas de pereza-

- Pika Pika -Mencionó el pequeño con aburrimiento-

- ¿Cómo que si tienes otra opción? -Gritó el rubio disconforme por la respuesta- ES TARDE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS -Mencionó el rubio con preocupación-

- Pi -Respondió con desgano para bajarse de la cama y después saltar a al hombro del rubio-

Una vez listo Naruto llego a la puerta de su casa para terminar saliendo y dejando a una mujer pelirroja y a un extraño ser con apariencia de fantasma, completamente perplejos por la velocidad con la que el chico salió de la casa.

- NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE MAMÁ, AHORA ESTOY ATRASADO -Gritó el rubio haciendo que la mujer reconociera lo voz-

- Ese niño -suspiró la mujer mientras negaba con la cabeza- Espero que logre llegar a tiempo -Comentó la oji violeta mirando en dirección a Naruto, para después mirar la puerta de la casa abierta- ven Froslass-chan arreglemos un poco la casa, Naruto-kun Pika-chan llegaran con hambre -Mencionó la pelirroja entrando a su casa siendo seguida por su compañera-

- Froslass -Respondió su compañera cerrando la puerta-

Naruto corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Konoha city, Pikachu se encontraba bien agarrado de sus hombros para evitar caerse mientras disfrutaba del aire que le proporcionaba la velocidad de su amigo y camarada. Ahora a Naruto solo le importaba llegar a la academia y aprobar su examen para ser un combatiente como lo fue en vida su padre.

- Bien, creo que cerré la puerta, mire a mamá y Froslass, ahora solo me quedan como dos minutos para llegar a la academia y pasar la prueba, espero no se enojen por mi retraso aunque no pueden regañarme por no ser estudiante -Decía para si mismo el chico mientras corría evadiendo tanto personas como sus compañeros- Disculpen, hola… -Decía/Saludaba Naruto mientras corría por todos lados evadiendo a todos los que se le cruzaban por su camino- ¡HEY! Fuera de mi camino -Gritó el rubio logrando evadir a un peliblanco de larga cabellera y así seguir su camino a la academia-

- Politoed -Exclamó un ser verde en la cabeza del hombre-

- Si, yo también lo vi -Dijo el hombre mirando al rubio que no paraba de correr, mientras una sonrisa se ponía en su rostro para después decidir seguir su camino-

Academia de combatientes…

En estos momentos se puede ver un estadio en forma de ovalo el cual esta compuesto por gradas y una pequeña habitación donde se encuentran los examinadores.

- _Una vez mas a todos los aspirantes que han pasado su examen para la academia de combatientes regístrense, los que no hayan aprobado suerte el próximo año, ultima llamada para los que no se han registrado así que háganlo o sufran las consecuencias_ -explicó un hombre por medio de un alta voz-

En ese momento varios estudiantes se comenzaron a retirar con decepción pues no habían logrado calificar como combatientes

Área exterior de la academia…

- Señoritas, el tiempo se acabo tiren las copias de la documentación de aquellos que no llegaron, mas tarde les entregaremos los originales cuando vengan a pedirlos -Explicó un hombre de traje negro a unas jóvenes que estaban de recepcionistas-

- ¡ESPEREN! -Se escuchó un grito que llamó la atención del hombre y las dos mujeres que estaban con el- ¡NO ESTAMOS AUSENTES! -Gritó Naruto apareciendo entre unos arbustos de la academia y respirando de forma agitada- Naruto Uzumaki reportándose -Aclaró el rubio con una sonrisa-

- PIKA PI -Se escuchó junto al gritó haciendo que las mujeres se enamoraran prácticamente del pequeño amarillo-

Regresando a las instalaciones, Naruto había logrado entrar y ahora estaba por realizar su prueba, mientras el hombre de traje se dirigía donde los examinadores estaban.

- Disculpen, acaba de llegar un ultimo aspirante, el chico esta muy emocionado esperando por un combate -Anunció el hombre de traje presentándose ante las 3 siluetas-

- No me parece correcto, estos muchachos de ahora solo están perdidos en cosas sin importancia como el internet y las teleseries, tendré que ir a castigarlo por ser un impuntual -Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos rizados y azabaches, de ojos rojos y carnosos labios pintados de rojo. Su vestimenta consta de una camisa blanca de manga larga muy escotada que dejaba apreciar sus encantos, lleva una falda azul la cual tiene una abertura a ambos lados de las piernas, mientras dicha prenda llega a la altura de sus rodillas, mientras su calzado consta de unos zapatos negros de tacón-

- No te lo tomes muy personal Kurenai, seguro que tuvo una buena razón para llegar tarde -Comentó un hombre de cabellos plateados el cual escondía uno de sus ojos con una badana negra cubriendo su ojo derecho, mientras ocultaba la mitad de su rostro en una mascara. Lleva un chaleco táctico verde, una camiseta azul debajo del chaleco, unos jeans azules un poco holgados y unas botas de combate negras-

- No lo defiendas Kakashi, el chico tiene que aceptar sus errores -Regaño Kurenai mirando al peliplata de forma severa que rápidamente volvió su vista a un libro en sus manos-

- Oigan tranquilícense iré yo, además tengo ganas de un poco de acción -Mencionó un hombre de piel bronceada, cabellos negros y largas patillas que terminaban en una barba, su ropa consta de una camisa azul con las mangas arremangadas, unos jeans negros y unas botas de combate-

- Bien iré a preparar todo -Mencionó el hombre de traje retirándose-

- ¿Estas seguro de esto Asuma? -Preguntó Kurenai mirando como el hombre se ajustaba un guante parecido a Naruto, pero en su mano izquierda-

- Claro -Respondió Asuma con una sonrisa para después salir de la habitación-

- _A todos aquellos que quieran presenciar el ultimo examen para combatiente, se les recomienda que permanezcan en sus lugares_ -Dijo un hombre por medio del altavoz haciendo que varias reacciones se llevaran a cabo en los ya ingresados-

- Una pelea de improvisto… -Mencionó una rubia de camiseta purpura sin mangas la cual resaltaba su busto copa BB casi C, lleva una falda estilo colegiala en color purpura que termina a la altura de sus muslos, mientras sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas largas calcetas negras y su calzado constaba de unos zapatos deportivos estilo bota de color negro-

Regresando a la arena todos los presentes podían ver a Naruto maravillado junto a su compañero.

- Vaya… esto es asombroso, puedo verme en la pantalla -Dijo el rubio mirando la pantalla con emoción-

- Pika Pika -Secundó su amigo con emoción-

En ese momento por Asuma apareció entrando por un pasillo y parándose frente a Naruto para después saludarle de mano gesto que Naruto devolvió.

- Mucho gusto jovencito, mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi y seré tu examinador -Se presentó Asuma de forma amable-

- Un placer Asuma-san, Soy Naruto Uzumaki y este de aquí es mi compañero Pikachu, queremos hacer el examen para combatientes -Explicó el rubio haciendo sonreír a Asuma-

- jajaja me gusta tu entusiasmo chico ya me caes bien, pero con eso no se gana la pelea -Explicó Asuma- Bueno, espero que estés listo por que no seré blando - Dijo tomando una pose de combate-

- Hai, ya vera que estoy mas que listo para ser el mejor combatiente de todos -Dijo el rubio con emoción-

En ese momento ambos contrincantes cambiaron sus miradas a una seria, para que el campo de batalla comenzara a temblar al momento en que varias estructuras salían del suelo, poco a poco el lugar terminó convirtiéndose en una jungla dejando maravillados al rubio y su amigo.

- Un campo de batalla, oh cielos esto es tan emocionante -Dijo el rubio maravillado-

- Bueno Naruto-san, será mejor que demos comienzo a esto -Explicó Asuma tomando su distancia de Naruto-

Ambos contrincantes se miraron de forma seria para después colocar el guante con el dispositivo frente a ellos y hacer una secuencia de mandos en las pequeñas teclas que este poseía, al momento el cuerpo de Naruto y el de Asuma comenzó a brillar mientras sus ropas sufrían unos cambios extraños.

Una vez que el brillo desapareció, Asuma termino moldeando un traje estilo militar color gris el cual marcaba cada área de su trabajado cuerpo, sus botas de combate quedaron en el mismo estado, en su frente apareció una banda negra y tenia un puro en la boca.

El cabello de Naruto sufrió un leve cambio, ahora tenía patillas largas, en su cabeza había un gorro verde parecido al de un duende, lleva una camisa de manga larga color blanco y sobre esta una camisa de manga corta del mismo color verde por la cual pasaban una correa de cuero de forma cruzada por el pecho de Naruto, la cual mantenía un estuche de espada colgando en la espalda del chico mientras en su cintura había un cinturón café. En sus manos hay unos guantes de piel color café que dejan libres los dedos y abracan hasta su antebrazo, mientras en sus manos sostiene un escudo de madera y una espada estilo medieval. Lleva unos pantalones color beige y unas botas de piel que llegan a sus pantorrillas.

Ver la trasformación de Asuma emociono a muchos, pero ver a Naruto llamo demasiado la atención, pues sabían la historia de esas ropas y quien las portaba, al momento en que un joven de cabellos negros apretaba los puños.

- Interesante ropa chico, pero veamos que tal te mueves -Dijo Asuma sin perder de vista al chico-

Asuma y Naruto corrieron uno contra otro, en ese momento el examinador dio una maroma táctica que tomó por sorpresa a Uzumaki quien apenas pudo reaccionar cubriéndose con su escudo ante la patada de Sarutobi.

- ¨Es muy rápido¨ -Pensó Naruto haciendo fuerza por mantearse en su lugar y evitar que la patada lo sacara de balance-

Naruto empujo el pie de Asuma haciéndolo retroceder, pero este rápidamente retomo su pose de combate esperando el movimiento del chico. Naruto se abalanzo sobre asuma mientras su brazo con el artefacto de trasformación brillaba dejándole un pequeño objeto en su mano con el escudo.

- ¡NUECES DEKU! -Gritó el rubio impactando un puño de semillas en las cercanías de Asuma quien al reconocer el nombre del artefacto retrocedo por seguridad alcanzando a ponerse seguro-

- ¨Eso estuvo peligroso, me sorprende que tenga un objeto de distracción que solo se le vende a los combatientes graduados¨ -Pensó el hombre mirando a Naruto-

En ese momento Naruto guardo su escudo y espada mientras su dispositivo aparecía otro objeto en sus manos.

- ¨Un chico interesante, parece que tiene buen manejo sobre las armas¨ -Pensó Asuma con una sonrisa mientras su dispositivo imitaba a Naruto y en el aparecía tres pequeños objetos ovalados que llevo a su boca para quitarle el seguro y arrojarlo a Naruto- Vemos como manejas esto -Gritó arrojándolos, mientras Naruto usaba el arma en sus manos el cual era una vara de madera la cual comenzó a girar como una especie de bastón Bo para evitar las granadas mientras estas caían cercanas a una pared-

- Intente algo mejor -Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada después de ver la explosión de las granadas que destruyeron una pared- ¿Eso no me quita puntos verdad? -Preguntó Naruto señalando los daños, cosa que aprovecho Asuma para conectarle un golpe al rostro y así lograr derribar al rubio-

Mientras en las gradas…

- Hmn parece que ese mediocre no tiene la habilidad que se requiere ante tal habilidad -Mencionó el moreno sin despegar los ojos de la pelea-

- Ese chico es bueno, nadie le a aguantado tanto a Asuma -Dijo un joven de cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta. Su vestimenta consta de una camiseta color verde olivo abierta dejando así su torso expuesto, lleva unos pantalones cafés y unas botas de combate negras-

Regresando a la pelea…

Asuma camino hacia Naruto y lo atrapo haciendo algo parecido a la maniobra de Heimlich, pero con la excepción de que Asuma estaba ejerciendo presión en el cuello de Naruto.

- Ríndete -Pidió de forma seria el hombre-

- PIKA PI -Gritó Pikachu con intenciones de auxiliar a Naruto, pero justo cuando estuvo por taclear a Asuma algo lo golpeo en el rostro- ¡CHAAAA! -Exclamó con dolor mientras levantaba lentamente el rostro y miraba a un mono anaranjado con la cola encendida en una llama-

- ¡MONFERNO! -Gritó el mono frente a Pikachu-

- Bien hecho amigo, encárgate de tratarlo bien -Pidió Asuma recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañero- ¡Ríndete! -Pidió Asuma mientras volteaba un poco el cuello de Naruto aplicando fuerza-

- Ggg…. no -Respondió con dificultad el rubio-

- Bien solo debo esperar a que pierdas el consentimiento -Respondió aplicando mas fuerza mientras que Kurenai desde la sala de evaluadores apretaba los puños, Asuma se estaba pasando-

- ¨El tajo relámpago es una técnica mortal y que no se puede evadir, recuérdalo¨ -Escuchó Naruto en su cabeza al momento en que le da una cabezazo a Asuma logrando que este retrocediera con un leve dolor para después aprovechar el momento de dolor del examinador y soltarle un espadazo- ¡HEAAA! -Gritó Naruto dejando un corte en Asuma el cual se protegió gracias a la armadura en la parte frontal-

- Bien Naruto, pero no estoy derrotado -Dijo mostrando un pequeño artefacto-

- ¿Un detonador? -Pensó Naruto al momento en que Asuma lo accionaba, provocando que ante la explosión Naruto fuera lastimando de gravedad y quedara en el suelo- No… Puedo… Perder… -Dijo levantándose lentamente-

- Pika… Pi… Pi Pi Pi -Gritó Pikachu intentando que Naruto se levantaba mientras evadía algunos ataques de Monferno-

- ¡MONFERNO! -Gritó furioso el pokémon con apariencia de mono mientras soltaba puñetazos rodeados de fuego y golpeaba a Pikachu-

- ¡PIKAAAA! -Gritó con dolor mientras caía al lado de Naruto-

- Pika… chu -Mencionó Naruto mirando a su amigo herido-

- Pika -Expresó adolorido el pequeño-

- Tranquilo amigo… saldremos de esta -Dijo el rubio levantándose lentamente siendo imitado por Pikachu-

- Admiro tu coraje, sin duda serias un gran combatiente pero para eso me tienes que derrotar -Dijo Asuma caminando hacia Naruto- Lo siento chico pero debemos parar esto o… -Dijo el hombre para terminar mirando al rubio sonreir-

- Bromea esto es demasiado divertido, ahora Pikachu -Gritó Naruto encajando el metal de la espada en el pantalón de Asuma evitando lastimarlo, mientras tomaba la cola de Pikachu- ¡AHORA IMPACTRUENO! -Gritó Naruto mientras las mejillas de Pikachu desprendida descargas eléctricas y su rostro reflejaba furia al sentir lo fuerte que Naruto lo tomaba de la cola-

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? -Expreso con asombro al ser tomado por sorpresa y no esperar ese movimiento-

- PIKA… ¡CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU! -Gritó Pikachu electrocutando a Naruto y a Asuma que gracias al metal y la pequeña cadena que hizo el Uzumaki termino metiéndolo en el lio hasta que termino ocurriendo una explosión debido a las granadas de Asuma- ¡PIKAAAAAAA! -Exclamó Pikachu furioso mirando al Monferno sudar de miedo-

- ¡FERNO! -Gritó huyendo de miedo-

- Pika… Pika… Pika… PIKA… PIKA… PIKAAAAA -Gritaba el pequeño Pikachu al momento en que se rodeaba de electricidad y su imagen se volvía amarilla y negra hasta que logro golpear a Monferno que termino estrellándose fuertemente contra una pared y dejándolo fuera de combate-

- Mon… Fer… No -Exclamó con los ojos en espiral y completamente quemado por la electricidad mientras tenia leves auto reflejos-

- ¡MONFERNO! -Gritó Asuma poniéndose de pie y acercándose al mono- Lo hiciste bien amiguito -Dijo el hombre sonriendo y levantando a su amigo- Naruto… -Llamó Asuma haciendo que todos prestaran atención- Bienvenido a la academia de combatientes -Felicitó Asuma acercándose al rubio y estrechando su mano con una sonrisa-

- LO LOGRE JAJAJAJA, LO LOGRE SOMOS UNOS COMBATIENTES ¿QUÉ TE PARECE PIKACHU? -Gritó el rubio a su amigo que corría muy feliz a los brazos de su amigo-

- Pika Pi -Dijo feliz saltando a sus brazos de Naruto- ¡PIKACHUUUUUUUU! -Exclamó electrocutando al rubio frente a toda la academia que miraba con pena al pokémon rebelde- Chaaaa -Exclamó frotando su mejilla contra el pecho de Naruto-

- Ya entendí… no jalare… tu cola… otra vez -Dijo el rubio de forma cortada-

- JAJAJAJAJA SIN DUDA ME AGRADAS CHICO, VEN VAYAMOS A QUE CUREN A NUESTROS AMIGOS -Dijo Asuma de forma amable al momento en que sus ropas regresaban a la normalidad-

Mientras en las gradas…

- NO PUEDO CREERLO, UN NOVATO SI EXPERIENCIA LE GANO A ASUMA-SENSEI -Dijo en shock el moreno-

- ¨Su estrategia fue buena en todo momento y aguanta bien los golpes, cielos este chico es demasiado problemático al exponerse de esa manera¨ -Pensó el cabeza de piña con una sonrisa al ver al rubio discutiendo con su pokémon-

- Vaya es asombroso que un novato le ganara a Asuma-sensei, parece que mi primer año en este lugar no será tan aburrido -Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa al ver el compañerismo del rubio y su rebelde pokémon-

- ¨Ese chico es muy interesante, logro derrotar a Asuma usando solo su ingenio y un poco de sentido común al usar el metal como un conductor de electricidad¨ -Pensó de forma analítica la mujer que miraba como Asuma se llevaba a Naruto y Pikachu para que recibieran un poco de tratamiento medico-

Departamento de servicios médicos… 30 minutos despues…

- Así que eres hijo de Kushina-san -Dijo Asuma mirando al rubio-

- Hai, ¿Conoce a mi madre? -Preguntó Naruto-

- Ella fue una gran combatiente, pero se retiro de forma misteriosa, no pensé que tu fueras su hijo -Dijo Asuma-

- Naruto-san -se escucho una voz-

- Aquí -Respondió Naruto acercándose a la mujer- Con esto tu compañero estará bien -Dijo una mujer pelirroja con uniforme de enfermera al momento en que Pikachu saltaba a la cabeza de Naruto-

- Si, ya lo note jejeje -rió un poco nervioso ante las acciones de su compañero-

- Asuma-sempai, Monferno sufrió una parálisis pero la pudimos quitar con éxito, dándole un suero de bayas Zreza -Explicó al momento en que el pokémon de fuego saltaba al hombro del hombre y se colgaba en su cuello-

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda -Agradeció Asuma- Bueno Naruto, como yo te hice la evaluación tendrás que venir mañana y te presentare a tu grupo, así que nos veremos mañana a las 8:00 A.M. -Explicó Asuma mientras Naruto se retiraba-

- Bueno Pikachu regresemos a casa, quizás Mamá nos prepare un buen Misso Ramen por pasar la prueba -Dijo Naruto con emoción-

- El hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, esto se pondrá interesante -Dijo Asuma intentando reprimir una carcajada al ver como Pokémon y Combatiente peleaban entre ellos-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno amigos espero que hayan disfrutado este loco crossover, sin duda les esperan muchas sorpresas mas así que nos veremos después, si tienen dudas estoy para respondérselas por medio de PM o Reviews.

Nos leemos.

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**


End file.
